Juego de sombras
by oxybry
Summary: Algunas veces la vida te pone demasiado en el plato, pero recuerda que siempre hay espacio para el postre. Porque Oh! A Kyoko Mogami nadie le dijo que Tsuruga Ren fuera tan bueno con las manos.


_Mi regalo de cumpleaños para Fabegirl ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Había sido una semana horrible. Para ser sinceros, horrible no comenzaba a describir lo terrible que habían sido los acontecimientos. Las palabras de su madre, la dolorosa verdad sobre su padre, su incapacidad de interpretar correctamente a Natsu recibiendo un NG tras otro. No podía concentrarse era la verdad, todo lo que aprendió en esa semana sobre el pasado seguía repitiéndose en su mente como una cinta rota. Por eso cuando Yashiro Yukihito la llamó para informarle que Ren estaba de regreso sintió un poco de alivio en su apesadumbrado corazón y sin darse cuenta sus pasos la llevaron frente a la puerta de su departamento, quizás tenía que ver con que ella lo amaba, quizás porque él sabía la pena que afligía su corazón o tal vez porque él era la única persona que conocía su resolución de encontrar respuestas. Respuestas que ella quería compartir porque ahora esas respuestas pesaban más de lo que las preguntas alguna vez pesaron en su corazón.

Él no le pidió una explicación de porqué estaba allí, solo abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar y ella lo agradeció. Preparo la cena con el sentado en la barra escuchando atentamente lo que tenía para decir, él no la decepciono, él escuchó todo lo que ella tuvo para decir, no la interrumpió y le brindo su aliento silencioso cuando su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse.

Fue entonces que una realidad evidente la golpeó. Ella quería olvidar, solo por un momento quería olvidar que era Kyoko Mogami la hija de un mentiroso, la hija que una madre que la abandonó y la negó.

Ella quería olvidar y él la ayudo a olvidar.

El movimiento de sus manos la hizo dejar escapar una risilla que sonó como campanillas al viento, sus dedos moviéndose con gran agilidad, girando, bailando, descubriendo nuevos lugares, ella no podía contener su emoción. Sus dedos se movían con sagacidad y por cada nuevo lugar en el que se posaban ella solo podía dejar escapar sonidos de satisfacción.

En la habitación pobremente iluminada vio sus sombras bailar, moverse en sincronía.

—Espera—ella dejo escapar un jadeo—… Allí.

—Mogami san.

—Allí Ren.

—¿Aquí? –preguntó él moviendo sus dedos lentamente a su posición anterior.

—Sí, si allí —dijo Kyoko con un respiro ahogado.

—Sabes Kyoko, puedo hacerlo mucho mejor—dijo con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillantes —.Déjame mostrarte.

Movió nuevamente las manos acomodando los dedos en nuevos lugares, sintiendo la fricción de la piel contra la piel sumado a la pequeña fuerza que tuvo que hacer para acomodarse a la nueva posición.

Kyoko dejó escapar un jadeo y dio un brinco en la cama.

—REN…

—¿Te gustó?

—Tú…tú eres el mejor.

—¿Será?

—Eso fue perfecto, tienes que enseñarme como lo haces, fue maravilloso.

—No—sentenció él.

—¿Por qué no? Quiero hacerlo yo misma.

—No, después lo haces por tu cuenta y yo prefiero hacerlo para ti, me gusta hacerlo para ti.

—Por favor Ren.

—No, cada vez que lo quieras solo tienes que pedírmelo, no hay necesidad de enseñarte.

—Yo no podría.

—Si puedes y lo harás ¿cierto?—dijo moviendo sus manos.

—Eso no es justo.

—Por favor—dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Está bien, solo si haces a Odette de nuevo para mí.

—Odette ¿hmmm? Yo pensé que preferías el conejito—dijo cambiando de nuevo la posición de sus manos y la pequeña figura del conejo hecho de sombras apareció en la pared.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que Tsuruga Ren era un genio haciendo figuras de sombras con las manos jamás lo hubiese creído

* * *

—¿Estas mejor ahora Kyoko?

—Si lo estoy, gracias…por todo—susurro ella mirando fijamente las figuras de sombras que se dibujaban en la pared, cambiando de una a otra y después de varios segundos volteando a verlo agregó.

—Significa el mundo para mí.

* * *

.

 **NA.** Querida fabegirl espero que el regalo fuera de tu agrado. Sé que tu cumpleaños es mañana, pero bueno mañana me quedaba como difícil así que ¡sorpresa! y muchas ¡felicitaciones!

*Cuando Kyoko se refiere a Odette es porque Ren hace la figura del cisne con las manos.

*Mi última entrada por lo que resta del año así que ¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
